Micromechanical devices are small structures typically fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using techniques such as optical lithography, doping, metal sputtering, oxide deposition, and plasma etching which have been developed for the fabrication of integrated circuits.
Micromirror devices, such as the digital micromirror device (DMD) produced by Texas Instruments, are a type of micromirror device. Other types of micromechanical devices include accelerometers, pressure and flow sensors, gears and motors. While some micromechanical devices, such as pressure sensors, flow sensors, and micromirrors have found commercial success, other types have not yet been commercially viable.
MEMS devices typically have moving mechanical components that rub against each other. Lubricants are required to prevent the small components from wearing out prematurely and to reduce stiction where the components touch. One effective lubricant is perfluordecanoic acid, or PFDA. PFDA forms a monolayer over the components leaving a surface that is non-reactive. PFDA is often applied over the entire interior surface of a package, including the MEMS device. Unfortunately, once PFDA is applied to the package interior, it is very difficult to attach other components, such as moisture and gas getters, to the package. What is needed is a system and method for providing positive retention of getters to the package interior that does not rely on adhesion between the getter and the package.